


Damian’s Request

by Queen_Preferences



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Young Justice - All Media Types
Genre: Bats Family, Cute, Dating, Family, Fluffy, M/M, Random - Freeform, Short, Short One Shot, Supers Family, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-22 20:40:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14316741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: Summary: Damian makes a request.





	Damian’s Request

Title: Damian’s Request

Author: Queen_Preferences

Rating: K+

Fandom: Batman & Young Justice

Series: none

Pairings: Bruce/Clark, Jason/Tim/Conner, Dick/Wally, Bart/Jamie, Kaldur'ahm/Roy, and Bart/Jaime.

Characters: Bruce Wayne, Richard 'Dick' Grayson, Jason Todd, Timothy Drake, Damian Wayne, Duke Thomas, Luke Fox, Harper Row, Stephanie Brown, Barbara Gordon, Cassandra Cain, Roy Harper, Kaldur'ahm, Katherine Kane, Conner Kent/ Kol-El, Jonathan Samuel Kent, Kara/Karen Starr/ Zor-L,Tanya Spears, Wally West, Bart Allen, Helen Wayne, and Jamie Reyes.

Summary: Damian makes a request.

Disclaimer: Batman & Young Justice is not mine nor identities of all the characters inside the story despite how badly I want them. This fan fiction is completely mine and I own everything inside beside the characters. Reviews, and comments are welcomed.

* * *

“Father.”

“Damian.”

“I have a request that I would like you to complete.”

“Which is?”

“I want a significant other.”

For once in his life since he became Batman, Bruce Wayne was speechless. He didn’t know to respond to his youngest child.

“You want a significant other?”

“Preferably a boyfriend. Girls seem to not be compatible with me regardless of my attempts.”

Bruce Wayne blinked lowering his coffee mug down to fully look at Damian but the boy was focused on some files before him instead. Damian didn’t even seem embarrassed or bothered by his own statement.

“Damian. Why do you want a boyfriend?”

“It’s a requirement to be robin isn’t it?” Damian asked.

Bruce frowned, “Where did you gather that from?”

“Grayson had his speedster. Drake has Todd and the clone. Thomas has someone as does Fox.”

“None of the girls have boyfriends.”

“Of course not no one is worthy of them.” Damian stated. His eyes were narrowed at the thought of someone approaching even trying to approach Harper, Katherine, Cassandra, Barbara, Helen or Stephanie. He might not have liked the girls when they first meet but now he has claimed them as his own and he does not share.

“How—“

“Let us not stray from the real topic at hand, father. All of the former male robins have a boyfriend and as do you father.”

Bruce opened his mouth but Damian bet him to it, “Do not deny that you and Drake’s clone original are not courting each other, father. Even Jason has caught onto it and that alone means everyone else including animals know.”

Bruce shut up quickly.

Sighing he dragged a hand over his face, he was getting to old for this “Who do you want Damian?” He knew telling his son otherwise who not work and the last thing he needed was his son kidnapping someone again. (Wally still tensed up whenever Damian was near and Dick was still now letting them both be in the same room.)

“I would say a speedster such has Grayson but there are none available. The youngest Allen is with the blue beetle as the red arrow has already claimed aqua-man’s sidekick. So that leaves supers. They must be something highly if you and Drake along with Todd have one.

There was three currently free but I doubt I could influence Tanya or Kara. Which leaves the youngest Kent. Jonathan is more in the proximity of my age and seems more submissive enough to control. I desire that you, Father have him brought to me. From there on I can handle the rest.”

Bruce sighed. Refusing would only encourage Damian. Encouragement that would only result in another kidnapping, another traumatized person and another pointless conversation with Damian.

“Fine. However there must be no usage of handcuffs, martial arts, swords, knockout gas, or weapons of any kind, or threats to family, friends and animals. Jonathan must give his full consent.”

Damian seemed to think about the guidelines before nodding, “Those are understandable.”

“Damian?”

“Yes Father?”

“Place the Kryptonite down.”

“Fine. Anything else father?”

“No. Everything else is legal and allowed.”

* * *

“Bruce?”

“Mhmm.”

“Why is Damian dragging Jonathan to his room.”

“With?”

“Rope.”

“It’s allowed.”


End file.
